Of Storm Clouds & Oceans & the Pale Golden Dawn
by Aronoded
Summary: Haldir wakes up the Prince of Mirkwood to tell him a secret. Fluff and Slash.


This is a piece I wrote for a story a friend and I are writing. But I liked it so much I couldn't wait to post it. I think it stands well on it's own. Some warnings: It's slash. It's a little bit of fluff. But I like it. I hope you do, too. A note: Translations for the Sindarin are in ( ) I left them in the story to make it easier to read. Forgive my errors. I'm only human.  
  
R+R. I love you all.  
.  
-Aronoded  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Of Storm Clouds and Oceans and the Pale Golden Dawn  
.  
.  
It was dark when he became aware, but he could still see Legolas' body beside him, glowing like an angel in the faint moon light. It made it's way in through the crack in the tent entrance and caught in the gold of his hair, glimmering in the warm blue of his partially open eyes as Haldir carefully rolled to his side and propped up on his elbow to look down at him. He was admiring the way the light played over the others skin, the way it danced gently over the curve of his jaw, and lit along his collar bone. It fell in paths over his bare chest, and Haldir traced his fingers along them to his stomach where he stilled his hand over the prince's own before raising it to his lips to press a kiss to his palm.  
  
"Legolas...wake up.." He urges in a whisper, as he leaned down just enough to press his nose into the soft gold at the prince's temple. Legolas' eyes moved at the mention of his name, slowly shifting to peer at him, though Haldir knew that he was not aware enough to realize what it was he looked at. The elf had to be woken up with a gentle voice and hand. If you jolted him to hard he would come aware with a start and reach for his weapon with lightning quick reflexes. The reflex of a warrior. The reflex of an elf that spent too many a night sleeping in dangerous lands.  
  
"Prince..." He breathes. "Wake up." Gently his hand swept over the flesh of his arm as he once again whispered for him to wake, that there was something he wanted him to hear...that he wanted him to know. And he knew his coaxing had worked, as the prince was moving his body, was looking at him hazily, was whispering his name.  
  
"Haldir...Is something wrong?" He asks, his voice barely a breath as Haldir slid a hand under his head, and lifted him slightly to rest his back against his forearm. He guides him to lay his head against his chest.  
  
"Listen..." he urges softly as he tilts down his face, his lips dancing against the top of his head as he spoke. "Tell me what you hear."  
  
Legolas closes his eyes, still sleepy as he folds his arms into the larger elf's form, drawn into his warmth. He could hear the steady beat of his heart, and was aware of the fingertips of Haldir's other hand tracing along his ribs and under his arm to his back as he gathered him closer. "I can hear your heart." He whispers, curling his fingers in the ends of Haldir's platinum hair.  
  
"Do you want to know what it says?" Haldir asks him in a breath, his lips trailing over his cheek bone as he eased him back just slightly. One of Legolas' arms was shifted up over his head now as Haldir slid his hand further under it and up his back between his shoulder blades. It caused the prince's back to arch, leaving his throat exposed as the Marchwarden lowered his head to nestle his face there. Both of his hands were in his hair now, his fingers curling and uncurling in it to test the golden texture. His body was hovering over him more, the fabric of his bandage tickling Legolas stomach as it grazed over it. The contact made the slighter blonde's muscles tense, a shiver finding his body easily.  
  
"Car-Im..." He breathes in response, finding any words hard to say with his breath seeming so shallow suddenly. It seemed the sleepiness had faded away...was replaced by doubly heightened senses at the older elf's unexpectedly sensual demeanor. The hand that had remained on Haldir's chest was sliding up over the firm skin there to his neck, his trembling finger tips caressing him, sliding further to trace the outline of his pointed ear, making him sigh into his throat as he pressed a kiss there. ("I do.")  
  
"Ai...mîl" He murmurs, flicking his tongue up under the line of his jaw as Legolas tilted his head for him more, wanting him to, needing him to, as his breath caught in his throat. "Ped-ha, Im meleth-le...Im meleth-le, Aur-nín" ("Ah, Love." "It says, I love you. I love you, my sunlight")  
  
The younger elf's brows knitted in earnest, as he turned his head to allow Haldir's lips to trail over his jaw as he spoke, and when the words were said he felt a dam break somewhere deep inside him. His breath had been held, and was releasing in a trembling gasp, the fingers at Haldir's ear were threading into his hair to hold it firmly in his fist. "Car-lín thel-sen?" He whimpers breathlessly, desperately his body starting to tremble from the inside out. ("Do you mean this?")  
  
"Shh...shh...Car-Im, Car-Im." He breathes urgently, a hand raising out of his hair to press a forefinger gently to the prince's quivering lips "Im meleth-le, Legolas." He pulls his finger away, trailing it over his cheek, and into his hair again as he replaced it with his lips in a succession of deepening kisses. ("Shh shh I do. I do." "I love you, Legolas.")  
  
"Ooh..Valar..." Legolas breathed softly between them, returning them heatedly, urgently, needingly as his body felt as though it would go up in flames from the inside out. He was arching his back, wanting to feel his skin against Haldir's as their lips parted and they fell into one another's taste, breathed each others breath. Haldir's taste was deep and smokey like the forest, his mouth firm like satin covered steel. Demanding, and kind and giving and leading. Oh, and his hands! His hands in his hair, against his face, so full of power, and skill. He could melt under those hands, was melting under those hands as though he had no will of his own.  
  
Haldir mused that Legolas' tongue felt like hot velvet, soft and seductive and golden like everything else about him. His lips were tender, quivering petals of a flower, and his trembling urgent breath like an unsure breeze. And as he moved further over that lithe, and graceful body, he couldn't help but trail his finger tips over the rosy flushed skin of his cheeks. Over the smooth skin of his throat until his hand braced against the blanket beside his head in his hair, fist curling. He loved him. Loved him as deeply as the other, and he'd wanted him for so long. Just to hold him...thread his fingers through his hair, to crush him with his weight into the grass in feverish kisses. To know that he was his. The brave and beautiful Prince of Mirkwood. And, finally, tonight he was his. And every night after this he would be his until time ended, or death parted them.  
  
But his lips were tearing away from Legolas' gasping mouth, were pressing kisses to his cheeks and to the moist corner of his eyes, tasting his tears. He could hear Legolas whispering hoarsely that he loved him too, that he loved him always and that he wanted him. Wanted him as Haldir wanted him in return. But it couldn't happen here. Oh, if only the situation permitted it...if they could steal away into the woods, and not be missed, how he would love his body...how he would make him quicken in ecstasy.  
  
"I want you." Breathless.  
  
"We cannot.." Defeated.  
  
"I know." Regretful.  
  
"In time, meleth-nin." Someday...   
  
Haldir presses his forehead gently to Legolas', looking down into the ocean of his eyes, letting them wash over him and drown him in their depths. And Legolas looked up into the stormy clouds of Haldir's soul, letting them engulf him in their steel haze. Haldir's hands were running up over the prince's arms, and Legolas let them rest limply beside their faces, both their bodys languid, and cooling from their high. Slowly their fingers twined, the pale golden dawn of their hair mingling between them as one last kiss was shared, long and lingering and infinitely with love. 


End file.
